


Stone Cold

by fredbassett



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Fear lingers long.





	Stone Cold

“They’ll be doing no harm now.” The girl thwacked a stick against the backside of one of the stone trolls. The noise echoed through the trees and bounced off the rocks.

“We are always ripe for the plucking so far as they were concerned.” Her mother stared up at the leering faces. “Good riddance to bad rubbish. They’ve stolen their last sheep.”

Their small settlement would no longer live in fear of the trolls.

But fear was a hard habit to break, and when darkness fell they still looked to the hills and trembled.

And kept their sheep securely penned.


End file.
